dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi vs Junkrat
Waluigi vs Junkrat is a What If Death Battle X by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's features Waluigi from the Mario Series vs Junkrat from Overwatch. Description Nintendo vs Blizzard. Two tricky madmen will toss everything at each other to turn the battlefield into an explosive bomb field. Does the lanky mistake of the Mario series have the skills to defeat the most insane trap setter in his place. Who will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! (At the front gate of Junkertown) Waluigi can be seen walking alone in the desert. Feeling tired as he look at his map to show there treasure somewhere in his location. Waluigi: Ehh? Waluigi see the front gate close and in rage, stomp on the ground. Ready to look for another way in before noticing someone coming as he hide somewhere, Seeing 2 odd looking figures pushing a cart. Junkrat: Come on my good pal, We should get this inside so the boss will get a special surprise. Roadhog: This isn't gonna work you know. Waluigi notice the cart filled with gold and riches as dollar signs appear in his eyes! Waluigi: WAH!!! Junkrat look at the cart. Junkrat: Hmm, Might need more gift, Maybe she would let us in then before we get ready. Roadhog sigh as he head out as Junkrat notice Waluigi stealing some gold from the cart. With a cartoon sweat coming down Waluigi head. Junkrat: Hey! That for our queen! Waluigi shake his head, Accidently grabbing a bomb. Waluigi: !!!! Waluigi quickly toss it off a cliff as it explode. Junkrat: Oh brother, Now I got to put up another pack in the cart, But first. Junkrat get his grenade launcher as Waluigi step back. (Cue Siivagunner King for a Day - Working in the Zone ~ Taco Zone ) HERE WE GOOO! Junkrat begin firing his grenade launcher as Waluigi begin running, trying to dodge the explosion while he screaming before taking cover again. Junkrat: Come on skinny, No need to hide AHAHAHA! Waluigi begin checking his pocket as he grab some Bob-Ombs and a Golf Club, Getting out of cover. Waluigi: FORD! Waluigi begin smacking Bob-Ombs at Junkrat Junkrat: Oh dear! Junkrat toss a sticky mine under him and blast himself in the air, dodging the Bob-Ombs as he continue firing more grenades at Waluigi. Waluigi: AHHHH!!! Waluigi grab his tennis racket and keep swatting at the grenades as the area keep exploding. Junkrat: I can tell you're like a toy that break easily. Junkrat continue dodging his own reflected shot as he secretly toss a bear trap on the ground as Waluigi jump high, Swimming in the air before tacking Junkrat, Kicking him into the ground, Laughing before kicking Junkrat across the sandy field. Waluigi: AHAHAHAHA WALUIGI NUMBER ONE! Waluigi stomp one more time, accidently getting his foot stuck on the bear trap. Waluigi: WAAAHHH!!!! Junkrat: Ha, Told You! Junkrat toss a mine at Waluigi, Blasting him at the front gate as Waluigi crash into the ground, feeling dizzy. Junkrat: TIME FOR A MAIN EVENT! Junkrat get out his Rip-Tire and reave it up, Sending it at Waluigi as Waluigi look around, Grabbing his tennis racket and a rose as he bite on it. Waluigi: NO! WALUIGI TIME!!! Waluigi jump high in the air and smack the Rip-Tire his hardest, sending it back at Junkrat at extremely dangerous speed. Junkrat: Oh Crud! The Rip-Tire exploded directly at Junkrat, leaving only a club foot as Waluigi laugh in victory. Waluigi: AHAHAHA WALUIGI WINS! KO! Waluigi leave with the stolen gold and riches as Roadhog returns, Confused on where the cart and Junkrat are. Conclusion (Cue Siivagunner King for a Day - Victory! Wario Bros. ) Victory goes to...WALUIGI Trivia/Poll *This is the third DBX match from The Saints Jigglypuff **Both this and Kratos vs Death (Darksider) were being worked on side by side, With Kratos vs Death finishing first a few days before this one. *With a vote of 4 - 0, Fatality was voted over Friendship. What do you think of Waluigi vs Junkrat Result Agree, WAH! Disagree Disagree but like the fight regardless. Who are you rooting for? Waluigi, Wah for his Life Junkrat, With Money and Explosives Both Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anti-Villain vs Anti-Villain themed DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:Nintendo vs Blizzard themed DBX Fights Category:Explosives themed DBXs Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Video Games vs Meme themed DBXs Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights